Anything but ordinary
by rumiko-serenity
Summary: Mizuki Natsumi is just an ordinary highschooler aside form the fact that she has friends that are well, quite extraordinary. My first fanfic so please r
1. Default Chapter

Hi people! This is my first fic so please be kind enough to read and review. In case you're wondering…well, this is going to be some kind of Natsumi-centric but then I would surely include the other characters in the show. He2…I know that I should've made something that would center more on Ban and Ginji but then I hope you'll support it…on with the fic

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime series Get Backers nor any of its characters. I'm just a plain fanfiction writer.

It was a just one of the typical days for this certain high school waitress. After school, she preceded immediately to the Honky Tonk for her job. After all, it was payday, and she needed money now more than anything in the world. She of course is Mizuki Natsumi. A 17-year old highschooler who has long black hair always tied in a ponytail paired up with those gray twinkling eyes which always matches her cheerful personality. But for now, she seems rather the opposite of her optimistic self…

Before entering the café, she plastered on a fake smile in her face…_Jeez…I knew that I have a responsibility to pay my tuition fee but then…I have a lot of things to pay…urgh… I don't want anybody to find out about my financial problems…_

"Good afternoon, Master!" Natsumi greeted.

"Huh? Oh, Hi Natsumi!" Paul took a glance at Natsumi before getting back to his reading. (a/n As we all know, he is usually accompanied by that newspaper )

Natsumi placed on her apron and started wiping the counter…

/Cling/

"Oh, Welcome!!" Natsumi smiled at the blond woman who just entered the café.

"Hi Natsumi, seems to me that the Get Backers aren't yet around." Hevn said as she scanned the place.

"They might have been doing something important" Paul interrupted.

"Yeah, like thinking of another lame excuse. Those two are late as usual." Hevn said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't worry Hevn they would be arriving here in no time. Anyways, do you want some coffee?" Natsumi asked.

"Sure, thanks Natsumi. Sometimes, I wonder when those two are going to change." Hevn frowned.

Nasumi giggled. She started imagining the usual scene that might happen a little while later when the Get Backers arrive.

"Eh? What are you smiling there Natsumi?" Hevn inquired.

"What? Oh…don't mind me…" Natsumi waved her hands guiltily at Hevn and immediately started to prepare the coffee she ordered.

"What's with her?" Natsumi overheard Hevn asking Paul.

"Well, I guess she's just happy…" Paul answered back without even putting the newspaper down.

_sigh just happy…yeah right. I'm glad that they don't notice anything strange about me today. Actually, that's what I wanted them to believe in…that I'm happy…as usual._

/Cling/

The sound the door made interrupted Natsumi's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, hi Ban! Hi Ginji!" Natsumi greeted them cheerfully, pushing aside her thoughts.

"Hi Natsumi-chan!" Ginji greeted back. Ban simply smirked.

"So, what's up Hevn?" Ban asked turning to Hevn.

Okay that's it. Chapter one of my first fic. Tell me what you think. Is it short? Should I change the title? Should I continue this? Or should I delete it? Reviews, comments, suggestions, violent reactions, and flames (yeah, I take those hurtful words as a challenge…waaah sobs…you're so mean. He2…lolz.) are accepted.

rumiko-serenity


	2. of happiness and misery

Hi ulit! Kamusta na kayo? He2…finally I've posted chapter 2…I've made this chapter longer than the first so I hope you appreciate it. I included some humor and drama in here so it would not be boring..he2..enjoy reading!

Bits of info: If you're an avid Avril Lavigne fan (just like me..lolz. Avril is so cool!!) you might notice that I got the title of this fic from her song in her first album..he2...I will include the song in the later chaps (hopefully..)

Disclaimer: My name's not Yuya Aoki nor Rando Ayamine which simply means I am not the owner of the series Get Backers.

Sorry for the long intro pero last na po ito (yeah right..) please read the last part of this and tell me what you think…owkie?..on with the fic!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What's up?!...how can you say that so casually?!" said a very irritated Hevn.

"Eh? What kind of greeting is that? Ginji and I have just arrived from our tiring trip and now you're yelling your lungs out." Ban said smiling as he sat across the table from Hevn. Ginji sat down next to him.

"Yeah? And you should expect a better greeting if only you arrive on time!" Hevn shouted. Natsumi could swear she saw a vein popping out of her head.

"Calm down Hevn…there's no need for you to shout." Ginji said hoping he could calm down the now very flustered Hevn.

"And what would be your excuses now Mr. what-kind-of greeting-is that?" Hevn retorted.

"C'mon Hevn, Ginji's right. You should not yell at people that loud or else they would think that you're turning into a monster." Ban said coolly which made Hevn's blood boil and made her fist curl up.

"Ban-chan, I think you just made her angrier with what you said." Whispered Ginji, who had just turned to his chibi form.

There was a moment of silence after that.

_Gulp…did I really made her that mad?…sheesh…I think I should run for my life! _Ban thought. Outside, he pretended to be cool but his insides were really fidgeting.

_Oh-oh…Hevn really looks scary now…what will we do?_ chibi-Ginji thought as he looked at Ban for an answer.

Ban ignored Ginji and pretended to act cool.

Natsumi realized the sudden silence in the vicinity as she whispered over to Paul, "Master, do you think Hevn's alright?"

"Don't mind them. There's nothing the Get Backers can't handle, especially Hevn's mood swings." Paul whispered back.

Natsumi sweatdropped. _I never thought this might lead here…should I ask for help?_

As if on cue, someone had just entered the café which made all of them look up, including Hevn.

"Uhm…hi Ms. Hevn! Am I late?" asked the tall man who is much likely to be their new client. From his looks, one could tell that he is a rich businessman. His undoubtedly handsome face made Hevn change from her ogre-form to the once again elegant and graceful lady she was.

"Of course not mr. Hongo." Hevn smiled sweetly.

"And I thought we were the ones late…" Ban said sarcastically to himself though he intentionally wanted the people around to hear him, especially Hevn.

"Shut up Ban! The case of Mr. Hongo is different" Hevn shot back.

"Whatever…" Ban said now more silently to himself. Ginji sweatdropped.

Hevn gave the Get Backers a glare before standing up and acknowledging their client. A glare that might mean she still has something to settle with them. This made Ban groan.

Ginji and Natsumi sighed in relief that hell didn't break lose that day.

After some time, Natsumi had finished her shift and now she's heading home holding something that seemed to be a white envelope.

_Finally, I've received my month's salary and now I can pay my tuition fee…_ Natsumi thought happily.

She had reached her apartment and was about to enter her door when someone mentioned her name. Natsumi looked up and saw her landlady with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Uhm…good evening ma'm." Natsumi greeted nervously. She knew that that smile would mean she's up to something.

"Well, I guess you've got some money now…hand it over so you can still be allowed to stay in this place." The landlady said as if commanding Natsumi to follow her or else…

"But I…" Natsumi tried to reason out but the landlady grabbed the envelope from her hand and immediately checked the amount of money inside.

"This is still lacking since you weren't able to pay the rent for three months now…but then, since that I am a good-natured person, I am giving you ample time to earn more money. End of conversation!" the landlady said as she turned her back and walked away.

Natsumi have no recourse but to give in reluctantly. After all, the landlady is right and she was just giving her a chance so she couldn't be homeless.

The landlady stopped walking and took one glance at Natsumi before saying, "I'm sorry for acting mean but life is really difficult nowadays. I hope you understand. Well, goodnight and may you have a good night's sleep." And the landlady continued to walk off.

Natsumi entered her apartment and sat down on her couch with tears running down her cheeks. _How can life be so miserable for me?...How come some people are born lucky and rich? Like they don't have any problems at all…they don't have to pay rents, tuition fee isn't a problem to them, and most specially, they get to be loved and supported by a lot of people called…friends. Friends that you can come up to, friends that you can trust secrets to, friends that can accept the real you, and friends that can offer shoulders to cry on… sigh I just wish my life's as easy as that…_

Natsumi sighed heavily as she stood up from the couch, wiping away her tears.

_Enough of these nonsense tears…crying won't solve anything. Besides I've underwent a lot of problems already and I was able to solve all of them myself so, of all times, why should I give up now?_ Natsumi thought out loud as she tries to cheer herself up.

_Yes, I know that I'll be able to find a solution to my problems…that's me, Mizuki Natsumi, a real fighter…headstrong and brave…cheerful and optimistic…After all, I wouldn't be able to stay long enough in the Honky Tonk if I weren't one…_Natsumi smiled as she gained some self-confidence.

_But then it sure would be better if I've got friends to help me up…sigh Enough of all these sentimental stuff, I have to rest so I've got energy for tomorrow._

With that, Natsumi headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She then preceded to her bedroom, slumped in her bed and immediately fell into a deep slumber…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Well, that's it. Chapter 2 finally finished. I hope that I can get more reviews from people out there. Please press that 'go' button down there and make me happy. (If it's a review then I'll give you candy…he2…but if it's a flame, well I'm giving you nothing for being constantly mean to me…he2 lolz..)

Hey people!

**ginchannatsuchan-** my first reviewer, I juz wanna say thank you for reading my fanfic. I hope you'll continue supporting it, and thank you for your compliment.

**sakura**- salamat sa encouragement mo at sa paggawa mo ng review…he2 pipilitin kong matapos itong fanfic para sa iyo…

**hikari**- juz wanna say thank you for making me a review…I've made another chapter and I hope you'll also appreciate it.

Sneakpeek (preview of the next chappie…)

You'll gonna find the reason why Natsumi never did have true and lasting friends. And you'll also learn more about her school, her mean classmates, and other issues about our dear Natsumi. Plus, find out what Ban and Ginji's next mission is and who do you think their budding partner-in-crime is? (I wanna ask your opinion with this one. I have a person in my mind- from the series of course, but then I want to see your guesses now that their mission is yet to be revealed…) he2…ja ne!

rumiko-serenity


End file.
